


Realisation

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: One shot. Maya Russell realises some things about her dad and Finn. Set Karma to Burn
Relationships: Barbara Russell/D.B. Russell, Julie "Finn" Finlay/D.B. Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Realisation

Maya Russell can’t sleep; Katie snuggles into her side and snores soundly. Safe and sound, everything she’d prayed for over the last few days. Katie seems fine. It’s almost like nothing had happened, and she kept asking herself if the trauma of it all would affect her daughter in weeks, months, or maybe years. 

Would she wake up one day at 25 and blame her for not protecting her? Would blame her grandfather?. 

Maya had blamed him, she knew her father would walk through hell to protect them, but in her moments of fear she had hated and blamed him for it all.

She wishes she could fall asleep; both her mind and body are exhausted, but sleep refuses to come. For some strange reason, she craves warm milk with a spoonful of sugar and crackers. 

Her mom used to make it for her when she was a child while her mom was in the bedroom next door she had never felt further apart from her.

Maya untangles her sleeping daughter's arms from her body; a tired sigh escapes her lips as she tiptoes out of the bedroom.

Maya creeps down the stairs, careful not to wake the rest of the house. The hushed voices of her father and Julie Finlay drift through the hall. 

She feels like a small child again, up past her bedtime and not wanting to get told off. The door is slightly and ajar, Maya creeps and watches them unable to put her finger on why she can’t bring herself to interrupt them.

Her father clutches a half-empty glass of whisky, sitting in a chair, eyes focused on Finn sat on the sofa. They are far apart yet Maya senses a closeness, that the barrier of being psychically apart didn’t dampen the intimacy between the two.

It makes Maya uncomfortable. He should be beside her mom, not having cosy chats with Finn.

Maya trusts her dad, she likes and trusts Finn, yet she was uneasy about how close they truly were. Both in Vegas and before in Seattle. Less than lovers, but more than friends.

“Barbara wants to go back to Seattle,” her father confesses. His voice barely above a whisper. Maya rests her head against the doorframe. She would love for parents to move back home. Katie to see her grandparents more.

“What do you want to do?” Finn asks, before taking a sip of whisky. There is a tone that Maya doesn’t recognise, but senses that she does.

“Charlie is here, my job is here,”

Maya knows even though he doesn’t say it “You are here,” is the reason he would never come home to Seattle. Her mom had once said find Finn and you’ll find your dad. When Finn left, that wasn’t true anymore, and her dad had fallen apart. She wonders if her mom knew the moment she had brought up returning to Seattle that her dad wouldn’t.

“Maya and Katie are in Seattle, the lab would take you back in a heartbeat and Charlie won’t be here forever. Maybe you should return home,” Finn suggests. 

There is something in her voice that makes Maya realise that she knows that he won’t do it. Knows why he won’t and like so much it’ll be left unsaid between them. Her comments are to remind him what he has, what he can’t have and to hurt them both.

It both was fascinating and gut wrenching to watch and hear.

“Vegas is home now. I would love to see more of Maya and Katie, but returning to Seattle permanently I just can’t. It was like when I came here I could breathe again,” her dad tells her, closing his eyes for a moment. His face looks conflicted, like he’s fighting himself inside. “Anyway, enough about me. You and Moreno?”.

Finn let out a soft groan and Maya watched her dad’s lips twist into a slight smile. “I think he’s angry at me or I’m angry at him. Either way, I don’t think it will go the distance”.  
Maya watches and listens, waiting for either to speak again, but neither does. 

For a moment she thought maybe they had fallen asleep, but no, both were comfortable enough to sit in silence. Content, or at least told themselves they were to let questions go unasked.


End file.
